Little Prompts Academia
by W-IIV
Summary: A collection of prompt based drabbles that I did for little witch academia. Most will be taken from my tumblr though it will be edited and possibly expanded on though some could just appear cause I wrote it for fun.


**A/N I decided to fix up and maybe expand some old prompts I did on tumblr ages ago since it doesn't take up too much of my spare time. This prompt is an amnesia prompt with the line: "I don't know why, or how, but I know that I can trust you." (Dianakko)**

* * *

"I don't know why, or how, but I know that I can trust you."

Relief never fell so quickly on Akko as her body sagged a bit, loose from all the tension she's been building up in the wait for Diana's response to her sudden, desperate rambling. She looked at Diana's confused face once more before she gave her soft hands another squeeze, straightening her back as she did. She clung to them the same way lost sailors clung to lifebuoys to stay alive just in case things didn't go the way she planned. Now she holds them as an anchor, a job that Diana mastered before this whole amnesia incident occurred.

She takes a deep breath, holding back the urge to lean into Diana's face as she always did. Diana may have been used to her no boundaries habit before but this Diana won't remember that and this Diana might be put off from such a close proximity causing her to fall back to square one.

"So you trust me when I say you're like this amazing witch and you can do amazing magic and everything?" Akko asked, hoping that Diana doesn't recognise the slight quiver in her words, hoping that she doesn't catch on to the badly hidden expression on her face. How she, a usually a fearless and reckless Akko is so scared. That she is so so so terrified on the idea that Diana Cavendish forgot all about magic, about herself, about _them._

She doesn't even have any idea on Diana's thinking.

/-/

Diana looked around her blue eyes taking everything she see. She stared at the sprites hiding in their places in some attempt to give them a private moment before glancing at the distant flying witches seen from the window pane. The sight is nothing less than surreal but something inside her, a small twitch, a subtle hint in her brain tells her to stop gawking, acting as if this is something they all seen before. So she did, she stopped staring around her and stared at the familiar stranger's red eyes and nodded slowly.

Laughter spills from the brunette, a sound that was foriegn yet unnerving. It was hollow, quiet and empty like it was dying man's laugh. Diana watched as the stranger failed to look at her anymore, more focused on the ground, how the smile on her face, twitched twice then faltered entirely.

Diana stared at her, concern and worry all over her face, lost in the sudden change of atmosphere, of the silence fit to mourn the dead. Thoughts of anxiety and worry spiralled around her, tormenting her in this cycle of questions. Did she say the wrong thing? Did she made her sad for being confused or just because she lost her memories?

Diana doesn't know this girl, this Akko Kagari. All she knows is that she has been by her side the entire time, all she knows is that sullen smile and hollow laugh did not fit her and that something inside her screams that she should know about her. She bit her lower lip, distraught that she doesn't know this girl, that she doesn't know what to do to help her. She scrambled her mind for memories of this girl, of this face or at least the reason why seeing her like this, sad alone and broken, breaks her heart over and over again the longer she does nothing but watch.

Then when a moment's silent ended, Diana couldn't bear the inner pain inside her, nor the guilt that she is doing nothing to help and squeezed Akko's hand, holding it close like it's the only thing she knows how to do. In a sudden flash her eyes jump, the same way Akko jumped back into her senses and her body started to breathe again, moving slowly as if Diana breathed life into a statue.

"Ak…ko," Diana pronounced slowly, hoping she pronounced it correctly, hoping that if she spoke it, it would soothe Akko as much as it has soothed her somehow. Even when the name is a contradiction on her tongue, a foreign entity in her mind yet it had a familiar taste and rhythm on her tongue.

"Do you trust me?" Akko pounced, startling Diana as her head moves back in the instant Akko brought her head forward. Instantly guilt is all over her face as Akko inched her head back a bit, words fumbling from her mouth. Each failing attempt bringing her more further and further away from Diana, to the point where Akko lets go of their hands entirely, bringing them back to her face to muffle her frustrated screams.

"Do you trust me…" Akko began again, not in pausing to take a breath after some sudden venting, only pausing to look dead into Diana's eyes. "When I say that we're together..." A second of silence pass, then a minute, then five as Diana stared at Akko, eyes wide and mouth wide open, mind racing to try and find a memory. "Actually never mind-"

"I want to!" Diana confessed, hoping she stopped Akko from leaving or doing anything else. She once again scanned her as her brain over and over again for memories. Anything about Akko, anything about what she said, anything to prove to her that this was real, cause out of everything she learnt today, this was the most unbelievable thing she heard. "I just-" she tried to explain but stopped, completely lost for words. She could only stare at Akko's face in distress and have guilt plunge a dagger to her chest and like invisible blood, words spill out from the mental wound.

"I mean, I really want to remember and I hate that I can't. I, I, I don't even see why you wanted to be with me, I must've been an idiot if I got myself into having amnesia and from the moment I met you Akko you've been so caring and sweet and-"

"No Diana!" Akko interjected, clutching Diana's hands tighter than before as she pushed herself closer to Diana. "You got it all wrong, I'm the one whose the idiot between us, I'm the lucky one always asking you why you chose me out of all people. You're Diana Cavendish! The most smartest, beautiful and kindest person that I know! You can read a language no one in this school can read, you can fly so fast in record breaking speed and you even have a unicorn as your familiar because you're that great! That's why I say that we dated in secret because people would've freaked out because we're so different and-"

Akko stops there, her breathing heavy from her sudden ramble. Once again silence fills the space between them but unlike the last time, it was gone in instant. "So do you trust me," Akko whispers, in a soft and sweet voice, a voice so quiet that Diana wouldn't hear it if the room's breath wasn't held in anticipation like hers. "When I say that I love you and you love me back?"

So many reasons jump at Diana on why she shouldn't trust her, that she's making all of this up. That she doesn't love her and only saying this to use her and exploit her amnesia to become better. However, Diana doesn't trust those thoughts, she doesn't trust whatever dark things lurk in the hollow memories of her brain.

Instead, she trusts how her heart reacts, beating like the wings of a hummingbird, how heat spreads across her cheeks and face like the flames of a wildfire. She trusts the emotions Akko portrays, the desperation in her eyes as they and her hands on hers tighten as the silence between becomes longer. Diana takes a deep breath, hands shaking, lips trembling as she edges closer and listens to her heart. She trust that this is the right thing to do despite every part of her is so scared that it isn't.

Her eyes close as she kisses Akko's lips softly, her body relaxing as Akko kisses back. In reality, it lasted for a few seconds, in her mind however, this new formed memory lasted for eternities. She pulls back, eyes fluttering slowly as she revels in the new yet familiar sensation Akko gives her. They open to the happy tears of Akko as she looked at Diana with a teary smile. Diana laughed as she moved her hand to caress her cheek, thumb moving in slow circles as she smiles.

"I trust you."


End file.
